


Allura is the friend we all deserve okay

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Friendship, Gen, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Allura, Protective Team, Sick Lance (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Allura takes care of Lance when he collapses on a mission.





	Allura is the friend we all deserve okay

“Allura, can you hear me?” Lance rasped, “Come in!”

“I’m fine,” Allura reassured, “but the Red Lion is down. Are you alright?”

She knew that Lance hadn’t been feeling his best before the mission–in fact, he’d taken her aside and asked if he could have the day off training because he was feeling pretty ill. Before she’d had a chance to let Coran or maybe one of the other paladins look him over, the alarms had begun to blare, announcing a Galra attack. Lance had promised her that he was well enough for a short battle, just so they could form Voltron.

“I’m coming to get you,” Lance said. It didn’t escape Allura’s notice that he’d dodged the question. “Sit tight.”

There were no “damsel in distress” jokes, no mentions of him “saving his Princess and expecting a fairy tale kiss;” nothing. In fact, Lance was silent as he guided the Blue Lion down to the surface of the meteor on which Allura had crashed.

Lance came staggering out of his Lion and Allura caught him by the shoulders.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, scanning her body with frantic, bright eyes.

“No, Lance, no,” she promised, “I’m fine. Not hurt. I’m fine.”

Lance relaxed, but the adrenaline leaving his system was enough to sweep his legs out from under him, and he buckled at the knees.

“Lance?!” Allura cried, dropping to her knees beside him. His skin was a pasty pale color, and his eyes weren’t tracking. “Lance, please stay with me.” She pressed her hand to his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief–he wasn’t cold yet. Alteans experienced a drop in body temperature when they were fighting off a foreign pathogen, which halted the spread of the disease for long enough for the body’s defenses to combat it.

“Are the others coming for us?” Lance managed.

Allura frowned, unsure. “Yes,” she said, “just… what was it you said? ‘Sit tight.’”

His face split into a lazy grin.

* * *

 

Lance had been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours with no sign of getting any better. It was confusing to say the least, for Allura, when each time she pressed her hand to her forehead expecting to find an icy temperature, she was greeted instead by almost offending heat.

“What’s wrong with you, Lance?” she whispered, stroking his hair as he slept fitfully. “Why are you so sick?”

At that moment, Allura’s helmet communicator came alive with activity.

“Princess, do you read me?” Pidge’s voice, staticky and tinny but definitely there, called. She scrambled for the call button.

“Yes!” she cried, “yes, I can hear you. Lance is with me.”

Pidge breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Are you both alright?”

Her eyes flickered to Lance, who was flushed and sweating, tossing and turning. 

“I’m fine,” she said, “but Lance is… I think he might be ill?”

A cold silence befell them.

“What’s wrong with him?” Keith spoke up.

“I’m… not sure. Before we even left, he told me that he wasn’t feeling well, though he managed to battle just fine…. but now, he’s listless and in pain.”

“Can you wake him up to talk to us?” Hunk requested. Allura shook his sleeping form, startling him awake. “Hey, Lance,” Hunk cooed, “how’re you feeling?”

Lance’s mouth felt as if it were full of sand. His head mostly lilted to the side, supported by Allura’s shoulder, and he didn’t open his eyes.

“Sick,” Lance replied–no use hiding it. “I feel so sick.”

“Allura, does he have a fever?”

“A… a what?”

Pidge cleared her throat. “A fever. It’s the human response to illness. Our body temperatures rise to optimize the functionality of our immune systems, but if it goes to high, it can be fatal.”

High temperature. High temperature.

Of course.

“I–I didn’t know–he’s really boiling,” Allura fumbled weakly. “I thought that was a good sign.”

“Not in humans,” Keith explained. “Okay,” he breathed, running a hand through his hair, “okay. We’re working on finding you. Just…”

“Sit tight?” Allura asked, sounding dismayed. “What can I do to bring his temperature down?”

“There isn’t much you can do without medicine and water,” Pidge replied. “Just keep him calm and let us know if something happens.” She signed off to continue to work on their rescue, and Allura turned her attention back to Lance.

“Lance, why didn’t you tell me you were so sick?” she asked, stroking his hair.

“Not much you can do from here,” he shrugged. “M’cold.”

Allura wanted to cry. Not only was her friend severely ill, but she didn’t know enough about human biology to even monitor him.

“Sit closer?” he asked, flashing puppy eyes at her. “I want to leech your body heat.”

“No,” Allura said firmly. “you need to be colder. You’re too warm.”

Lance’s face screwed up in confusion, then he laughed. “It’s fine,” he reassured, squirming closer, “just a fever.”

“Those can be deadly in humans,” she blurted.

“Then let me die warm and comfy,” he whined, wincing when Allura looked terrified. “Kidding,” he clarified. “It’s fine”

Reluctantly, she let Lance curl around her, his head in her lap.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer. He groaned.

“Been better,” he avoided. “I’ve got such a headache.”

“I never should have let you come on this mission,” Allura said. “You could be safe, back at the castle right now, if it weren’t for me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lance promised, patting her knee. “Plus, it’ll be okay. The others are coming.”

Allura knew it was true, but couldn’t help her anxiety.

“Don’t worry.” Lance squeezed her hand.


End file.
